Highlander:The Pheonix
by Sam2
Summary: Okay... Cross Highlander, Star Wars, Sailor Moon, X-Files, Bussy The Vampire Slayer, X-Men, and some originality and you have this stuff (oh no original SM chars. though sorry SM fan...You can leave if you want...But I know you e-mail! *tries to be scary
1. The Beginning (Yes it is like a script *...

[enter on what appears to be the late 1800's and there is a person (goes between Duncan and the rest of the Highlander characters then freezes on Sarah) standing at a window looking at the newly falling snow. In the background a SONG1 playing in the background. Flash to present day and she stands at the same window looking out on the summer her expression throughout the scene sad.]  
  
(Theme song)  
  
{Suddenly flash to a wide open road and a 2001 Ninja 300 in black going towards a City during the night with a SONGS2&3 blareing on the radio. Follow the bike to Joe's Bar where she parks and walks inside, removing her sunglasses (she was not wearing a helmet). She senses others, walking to the bar and sitting next to Duncan}  
  
Joe: (Amer. accent in a friendly tone) Can I help you?  
Sarah: (Scot. accent sounding tired) Rum and Cola please.  
Joe: Comin' right up.  
Duncan: (Scot. accent chuckling as he speaks) Not from around here are you?  
Sarah: Nah. But then, neither are you.  
Joe: (placing her drink down) She has a point Mac.  
Amanda: (Amer. accent speaking from behind Duncan) Don't rub it in Joe.  
Duncan: (turning and kissing Amanda) I didn't think you cared.  
Joe: We're all shocked she does.  
Sarah: (laughing) Friends I'm guessing.  
Duncan: Aye. but Amanda is also my wife. (motions to Amanda)  
Sarah: (smiling still) Lucky lady.  
Amanda: You just don't know Duncan that well. (motions to Duncan)  
Joe: (laughing) Ain't that the truth.  
Sarah: (looks to Joe) And you are?  
Joe: Dawson. Joe Dawson. Nice to meet you.  
Sarah: I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you all. (shakes everyone's hand)  
{enter Conner, Mei Ling, Adam and Annie the sensing going off for those inside the bar}  
Duncan: (sarcastic) Oh look it's the cavalry.  
Adam: (Brit. accent) We are not amused.  
Conner: (Amer. accent) Oh leave the drunk alone, Adam.  
Annie: (Ire. accent) Ach. Can't we all just get along?  
Mei Ling: (Amer. accent) Those three? It will never happen.  
Sarah: I suddenly feel very awkward.  
Joe: Don't worry, you'll be introduced.  
Duncan: How rude of me. (motions the group over)  
Joe: I'll just stand here out of the way.  
Duncan: This is my brother, Conner. (pushes Conner to Sarah)  
Sarah: Nice to meet you. (offers him her right hand)  
Conner: Likewise. (takes her hand in his and shakes it then moves to one side)  
Duncan: This is Conner's fiancee, Mei Ling.  
Mei Ling: It is an honour. (bows)  
Sarah: The honour is mine, I assure you. (bows in return)  
Duncan: Such formality... Anyway... Next we have Adam.  
Sarah: Haven't we met? (extends her hand again)  
Adam: I suppose I just have one of those faces. (shakes her hand moves to where Conner is)  
Duncan: Moving right along we have Adam's wife, Annie.  
Annie: Nice to meet you. (shakes Sarah's hand)  
Sarah: Ditto. (shakes back with a smile)  
Duncan: All of you this is Sarah. I like her, she stays.  
Adam, Annie, Conner, Mei-Ling: Hello Sarah.  
Sarah: Hi...and stuff.  



	2. The Second Scene [DISCLAIMER: I own NONE...

[open on Richie, practicing in the Dojo alone with SONG4 playing in the background. As he works Quenton walks in. Follow Quenton around and assume his veiw point. Richie and Quenton sense another and SONG5 begins to play.]  
Richie: (Amer. accent) Can I help you?  
Quenton: (Scot. accent) I'm looking for Duncan MacLeod. Is he around?  
Richie: He's at Joe's Bar...Down the street...He should be back soon.  
Quenton: I'll wait. (goes into Duncan's office and sits)  
{enter Joe, Conner, Mei Ling, Duncan, Amanda, Sarah, Adam, and Annie the sensing going off for those inside the Dojo}  
Richie: Duncan, there's some guy in your office, waiting for you.  
Duncan: All right...I'll go and see whom it is this time. (rolls his eyes and walks into his office)  
Amanda: I wonder who it is...  
Conner: Probably some new student...  
Mei Ling: But an immortal student?  
Adam: Indeed..It's...It's very...  
Annie: (interrupting Adam) Odd.  
Sarah: Odd is not the word...Bizarre is more fitting.  
Joe: I agree with Sarah...It's Bizarre.  
{Quenton walks out of the office and everyone but Sarah falls into a shocked silence.}  
Sarah: So who is he Mr. MacLeod?  
Duncan: Please call me Duncan...This is Quenton...Quenton the newest member of our "little club", Sarah...Soon too be a MacLeod if I have any say.  
Quenton: I'm sorry to hear that...The poor girl. (leans in and whispers to Sam) Don't let them rub off on you too much...It won't be pretty.(walks over to offer Sam his hand) My name is Quenton...Quenton MacLeod of skye.  
Sarah: Nice to meet you, Quenton. (shakes his hand) My name is Sarah, or Sam if it's an emergency...(winks at Quenton as a memory stirrs for him)  
{As she winks the crowd goes wild on Richie's radio (he's listening to a soccer game) and we flash back to the 1912's. Quenton walks onto the deck of the Titanic. He passes a woman who looks at him oddly (Tessie Santiago guest stars). He approaches Duncan and Sam who are having a drinking conest. As he watches Duncan passes out and the completely sober Sam stands victorious and walks past him smiling. Flash to the sinking...There is a panicked scene and in the midst stands Quenton. Suddenly he falls to the right of the screen, bangs his head on a floor beam as he falls to the water below...He freezes to death and we fade back to the Dojo, as she speaks his name repeatedly.}  
Sarah: Quenton!?!  
Quenton: (gasps and looks at Sam) Oh... Um... Sorry. (goes quiet and speaks shyly) It's been a long time Sam... Too long.  
Sarah: Aye it has, Quent...Aye it has.  
  



End file.
